The Purest Heart Of All
by linkfreak131
Summary: This is a YugiohSailormoon fic.You must kow SailorMoon sesion S and Sailormoon sesion Super S . The Death Busters are in Domino City, And this time theyre after...Yugi! Complete!
1. The Invitation

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, Kazki Takahashi dose. I do not own Sailormoon, Naoko Takuchi dose. The only character that I own is Kinso, which I made up myself.

Takes Place: After Dulest Kingdom, 1997, Japan, Donimo city.

Characters Names: (I am useing their Japanese names)

Trishten /Honda

JoeyJonouci/Jou

Tea/Anzu

Yugi/Yugi

Yami/Yami

Ryo/Backura

Serenity/Serenity

Definishions:(Some words you might not know)

abiou /means buddy or partner. It's what Yugi and Yami call eachother.

hakri /'light', pure good.

-san /the equivalent of Mr. or Mrs. It's the most common suffix in Japanese.

ne /'right' or 'ok' in Japanese.

(Yami to Yugi)

/Yugi to Yami/

'Thughts'

"Talking"

Now on with the fic!

Chapter 1 The Invintion

It was a Friday in November and school was almost out. It was 2:30 in the afternoon, a half hour before school ended, and for the next 3 days there would be no school. No school at all, and Yugi couldn't wait! His grandpa would probal ask him to shovel the snow in front of the shop, but he wouldn't mind. Better than going to school anyway.

He had his right hand on his cheek and was pretending to listen to the boring science lession that the teacher was giving to them. A pice of his blond bang was getting into his eyes. But he just kept blowing it out of his face. He was -extremly- board.

He glanced to his left at his best friend, Jonouchi. His right hand was on his cheek and he was sleeping, well at least he looked like he was sleeping. He wasn't snoring or anything so the teacher didn't notice.

'Sleep,' Yugi thought. 'that sounds like a good idea.' He clossed his eyes and soon he was a sleep.

The teacher came up to Yugi with a ruler in her hand. She had black hair, it was in a bun with chopsticks in it. She had on a red top with a whight cloered shirt on underneagh, and she had a red skirt on.

"Ahem," she said while crosing her arms and tapping her foot on the ground. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he really had fallen asleep! Everyone was quitely laughing at him.

"Mouto-san, could you please tell me why you were asleep?" she asked

"S-sorry sensi. I guss I was just tired and I-"

"SNOORK!" A BIG snoring sound came from Jonouchi, but this time his head was leaning to the back of his chair and his arms were at his side. Everyone was laughing histercaly! But not the teacher. She walked up to him and smacked her ruled on his forehead!

"OW!" He rubbed his hand on his forehead. "What the hell was tha-" he was cut off when he realised that his teacher had done it.

"Oh, heh heh. Hey, teach. What're ya slapn' heads with your ruler fir?

She didn't answer him, she just gave him a nasty look and said "Mouto-san! Jonouchi-san! You are both having detenchion after school!"

The last bell rang. It was 3:00. Everyone was happy to know that tree days of freedom was ahead of them. Everyone, except Jonouchi and Yugi.

"Sheesh! I can't belive we got detention for sleepn' in class! What kind of world are we liven' in?!" Said Jonouchi as they were walking to the detenchion room. It's our own fault, Jonouchi," said Yugi. "WE shouldn't have been sleeping."

Jou stopped, looked at Yugi, then said "Who are you and what did you do to my best friend?!"

"Jonouchi! It's me!" he screemed.

"I don know, Yuge. Sounds like Yami was da one talkn' ta me." Yugi gave hi a nasty look. He hated it when peoplee compared him to Yami. Tey were two totally different people! Yet they were the same person.

"Aw, I was only joshng whith ya Yuge. Corse I knew it was you. What kind of a guy do you think I am?"

When they finally got out of detenchion, both Yugi and Jonouchi heard someone running after them. They loked behind them and saw Anzu. She looked like she was in a hurry.

"Jonouchi! Yugi! Wait!" she ran tords them them and almost hit them.

"Whoa! Slow down Anzu!" said Jonouchi. But it was to late. They all colapsed on the floor but quicly got up.

"What's wrong, Anzu?" asked Yugi.

"I....almost....forgot....to give....this....to you....," she said inbetween breaths. She handed them both a pice of folded paper. They opened it, and saw that it was an invatation to her Birthday party.

"Oh, you're having a party?" asked Yugi.

"Yep! I'm turning 15 this year. I can't wait! Sooooo, you think you guys can come?" she asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I can come!" said Jonouchi. "I just have one question: can I bring Serenity with me? I gotta pick her up tomorrow."

"Shure!" she said. "You know me and your sister are good friends!" She turned to face Yugi. "So how about you, Yugi?"

"Well I kinda have to ask my granpa first. But other wise-"

"YES! That means you can come both come!" she said happily.

"W-wait a minute! You don't even know if my grandpa will say let me go or not!"

"Oh but I do! Your grandpa always says 'yes' to every-single-one of my parties. So I know you'll come."

"Um, okaay..."

"Great! See you guys on Sunday at 5:00p.m.!" And with that she ran off.

A.N. So what you yal think? I know I'm not the greatest speller in the world so don't put that in your review. But I'd like to know what you think of this story. Good or bad, I want to hear it. I hope to become a writer some day, so please tell me what you think of it! I will always end each chapter with a quot. Hears this chapter's:

"Think of it this way, Tea: there's the big, really cool Yugi, up dare; and there's the small, wimpy littel Yugi, down here with us."- Joey Wheeler, Ep#? (If you know which one it is tell me.)


	2. The News Grandpa Has To Share

Chapter 2 The News Grandpa Has to Share

Yugi. What a strange name. Yugi always thought it was. It wasn't a name that you heard all the time like Bob, Jerry, or Joe; it was a unique name, and Yugi liked it. It made him different from everybody else. He had no idea why his Mom and Dad named him that, but he was glad they did.

But there was two other things that made him unique. For one thing it was his hair, his spiky tri-colored hair. It was mostly black, but it had a small strip of crisom at the edges, and his bangs were blond, a bright blond. Jonouchi had blond hair too, but not as bright as his; a lot of people called him 'blondy' just for the heck of seeing him get mad.

But the one thing that made Yugi who he was was hi millennium puzzle. It was the most preshuss thing to him in the whole world to him, and he wore it all the time. The only time that he didn't ware it was when he took a shower, went swimming, or went to sleep, because he was afraid that he would roll over onto it. If he never completed the puzzel then he wouldn't have meet Yami. It took him 8 long years to complete it, but he was glad he did.

As Yugi was walking home(because he missed the bus) it started to snow. It usually snowed at Domino City about this time of year; but for some reason Yugi was fasinated about the small wight flakes that fell from the sky. And for some other reason, when he remembered the time when Yami had first ever seen snow. Since Egypt never had snow, he was kinda scared about it, it was only last year, too.

FLASH BACK MODE

Yugi and Yami were in the park. It was late out, and no one was there; so they could talk freely amongst themselves.

(Yugi,) Yami said. (What is this iced water falling from the sky?)

Yugi laughed a littel bit under his breath. The thought of him, the once pharaoh of Egypt, not knoeing what snow was was funny!

"It's called snow, Yami."

(Snow, huh? I'm not fimialiar with it. What dose it do?)

"It doesn't do anything. It's kinda like rain I guss..."

(No. Rain has a puposs: It helps plants grow.)

"Well, I guss that -is- true..."

(So this snow, as you call it, has no purposs. If it was to never exist then nothing in the world would change.)

"No. That's wrong. It has a purposs." Yugi bent down, got some snow, rolled it into two balls, then threw one at Yami in the face!

(OW! What in the name of Ra was that for!?) he yelled.

"That's it's purposs, Yami. To have snow-ball fights with people!"

(But...how can this touch me? I'm in spirit form.)

"Well, anything that isn't a solid can touch you," Yugi explained. "And since snow is baceicly water, and water isn't a soild, sooo...that means it can hit you!!" and with that he threw the other snow-ball in Yami's face!

(That's it, Abiou, Yami said. You're going to get it!) And he started throwing snow-balls like crazy at Yugi, while Yugi was running for his life!

END OF FLASHBACK MODE

Yugi laughed a littel bit, remembering what had happened last year. But he knew that nothing that funny like that would ever happen again because now Yami had become more aware of the tecnologies of the year 1997. But Yugi didn't mind. He was happy to know that Yami finally understood what everything was like.

"Grandpa, I'm home!" said Yugi once he opened the door to the Kame(1) Game Shop. (A.N. (1) Kame means turtle in Japanese.) He saw his grandpa at the counter and on the computer. "What are you doing?" Yugi asked as he went over to look over his grandpa's shoulder. "Are you ordering some more games for the shop?" If his grandpa ever did go on the computer it was that reason.

"Well I was," said his grandpa, "until I found this article. I guss I got sictracted."

"What's it about?" asked Yugi.

"You know how those Death Busters are all around Japan trying to steal the purest heart from random people?"

"Ya," said Yugi. "What about it?"

"Well, it says here that they're going to attack Domino City next!...It's really interesting."

"Um, ya I can tell. Well, I'm going to do my homework now." Then as he was going up the stairs to his room, his grandpa called after him.

"Oh, Yugi."

"Yes?"

"I want you to shovel the front of the shop after you do your homework. K?"

"Ok." Then with that, he went upstairs to his room, while his grandpa was still looking at the computer screen.

(Do you belive it, Yugi?) asked the voice inside his head.

/Well, I'm not sure, Yami. Sometimes they just make-up stories so that they can get more people to read it./

(That is true. But, you never know...)

/Do you belive it, Yami?/

(No I do not. But something is telling me that it is true...)

Yami always had this way of knowing when something was going to happen. Yugi didn't know how he did it, but it creeped him out.

When Yugi was done with his homework and shoveling the walkway, his grandpa told him to come down to eat. While they were eating, Yugi asked him if he could go to Anzu's Birthday party. He said yes.

'Anzu was right,' he thought. 'He always dose say 'yes'.'

A.N. So what you yall think? I know this chapter didn't make much sense, but I wanted to put some flash backs in the story. Please reviw!!!!!

"Inspiration?! WEll how's this for inspiration? You're a CREEP Darien! You don't know a THING about being cool!"-Serena, Ep #2

TO MY REVIWERS:

Eminem4ever: I like DBZ but I'm not going to change it into one, I've already finished the story, I just have to type it.

MetalGodzillamon: I'm not going to put any in because, well, it just dosen't fit in and I've already finnished up the stoty, I just have to type it. And yes Sailormoon will be in it, just be patient!


	3. Pink Gew

  
A.N. I'd just like to say thankyou to all of my reviewers. And my editer, cartooncraze357, for making this chapter possible. Oh ya, this is my favorite chapter. I think it's really funny. It took me a long time to wright too. I hope you all like it

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yugioh or Sailormoon.

It was lunch time the next day. So Anzu, Yugi, Jou, and Honda went to Pizza Castle for lunch (AN yes I got it from Sponge bob. I would have used Burger World, but I decided not to).

"So Yugi, are you able to come to go to my party?" asked Anzu eagerly.

"Yup. My grandpa said yes" he said with a smile.

"Great! How about you Honda?" she looked over at him.

"Ya, I can come" he said.

"Great!" said Anzu. This is going to be the best party ever with you guys!"

"Ya! It's never a party without Katsuga Jonouch there!" said Jou (AN and of course everyone gets an anime sweat drop).

"-Sigh- I only wish Bacura could come too…" said Anzu.

"Hey yea, where _is_ Bacura anyway?" asked Jou. "I haven't seen him all week."

"Didn't you hear?" said Honda. "He went to a family reunion in America. You probably had your head stuck in the clouds when he told us last week, doofus."

"I was not! I had to do make-up test all last week!" he objected. "Your head was the one stuck up in da clouds 'Mr. Know-it-all!" and he stuck his tongue out at Honda.

Honda was about to sock him a good one in the face, but he knew that Serenity wouldn't think so hot of him if she knew that he hit her brother in the face. So he just ignored him (AN from what I heard and seen, Honda likes Serenity. So correct me if I'm wrong).

-----

When Yugi got home, he got out a piece of paper, and started to write down some possible presents to give Anzu.

'Well I know already that Serenity is probably going to buy her clothes because she's the only one that knows what size she wears.' So he crossed that out. 'And I don't want to give her a gift card,' he crossed that out too. 'So now I'm stuck. What am I going to give her?'

Why don't you ask Jou what he is going to give her? said a voice over Yugi's shoulder. It was Yami. He was standing there the whole time and Yugi didn't even see him.

"Oh, well, I don't think that's a good idea" he said looking over at Yami.

Hmm, why not?

"You know how Jou is. He always puts things off to the last minute, so I doubt if he's even thought about Anzu's present yet." Yami thought for a moment.

Well I guess you want to get her something really nice. Since you like her so much…

"WHAT? Wh-who told you that?!" Yugi stuttered while blushing.

Yugi, I can read any part of your mind whenever I want.

"Oh yeah huh… but still! It's not polite to point out to people who they like."

So that means you _do_ like Anzu.

"NO I DON'T!!!!!!!"

Yes you do! You just admitted it!

Yugi thought for a moment. He then realized that he just did.

"But… but… I didn't mean for it to sound like that!" he defended.

Don't worry about it. Yami said. I won't tell anyone. He winked (AN: you know, his friendly wink).

"There's nothing to tell! I don't like Anzu and that's that!"

Whatever Yugi.

"Since when do _you_ start saying 'whatever'?"

I guess that's what you get when you hang out with Katsuga a lot. Then Yami thought for a moment. Then he said Well, you know how she always wanted to play Duel Monsters? Why don't you get her a deck of cards?

"That's a great idea, Yami!" Yugi said happily. Then he thought for a minute. "I know!" he said at last. "I'll go to Kiba's Duel Shop tomorrow! He's the only one with beginner decks!"

-----

So the next day Yugi and Yami walked to Kiba's Duel Shop. Yugi knew that no one could see or hear Yami. Only he could, so he let Yami walk with him. After all, Yami had been in his soul room for the whole week, and needed to get some fresh air.

-----

But little did they know that Kaori Night had been watching Anzu and Yugi the entire week, and decided that that going to use Yugi to get Anzu's heart crystal! So she killed the lady at the counter in Kiba's shop and sold Yugi a deck of duel cards that had a pod in it.

-----

That's strange Yami said.

What is?

I could have sworn I saw some pink goo on the deck when we bought it, but now it's gone.

Pink goo? Yami, you must be seeing things. I don't see anything he said as he examined the box of cards.

I guess it was just my imagination, Yugi. Sorry. Then the mind link ended.

-----

When Yugi finally got home, (Yami was in his soul room) and was in his room, he thought 'Maybe there _could_ have been pink goo on the cards. Because when there is, that usually means that a pod had been put on it! And grandpa did say that they were going to attack Domino City next.' But he looked all over the deck, but he couldn't find anything. So he just forgot about it.

THISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINETHISISALINE

"If you can dream it, you can be it!"  



	4. On The Way Over

Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of these shows! If I do, I'll let you know.

Author's Note: IT'S NOT ANZU, PEOPLE!!!!!!!! DIDN'T YOU READ THE SUMMERY!?! ....Well, anyways, you can tell it's not Anzu because Kori Night still hasn't made up her mind yet. And I'd like to thank ALL of my reviewers for reviewing. You guys are so nice! But I especially thank Metalgodzilamon, and Una1. You guys have been with me since the very beginning! And thankyou Una1 for telling me all of those facts. I didn't know a lot of them before. And thank you Metagodzilamon for staying with me since the very beginning! I'd also like to thank my editor, cartooncraze357, for making this chapter possible. Now... on with the fic!!

It was finally Sunday. Yugi had Anzu's present wrapped and everything. Since they only bought wrapping paper during Christmas time, he wrapped it with the Sunday comics. Yugi looked out his window and saw Jou dragging Shizuka by the wrist.

"Come on sis!" said Jounouchi to Shizuka. "If we don't hurry, and get to the mall fast, I won't have time to finish up my homework!'

"Well, maybe you should have done it yesterday, like you were supposed to. And besides," she continued. "Why don't you do it tomorrow, ne?"

"Well, because then I'll forget. And you know how I always put _everything_ to the last minute, ne?"

"That's true…" she said with a sigh.

-----

Kaori Night was watching Yugi's every move.

"Maybe I made a mistake" she said aloud to herself. "After watching him for a couple of days, I think _he_ is the one with the pure heart that I'm looking for! I guess we'll just have to find out tonight!" Then she disappeared out of thin air.

(A. N dum, dum, dum!!!)

-----

It was 4:35 and Yugi was ready to go. He had his back-pack on with the present, his deck, and his duel disk inside. He walked into the game shop and was heading towards the main entrance where his grandpa was. He was turning the 'OPEN' sign so that it read 'CLOSED'.

"Grandpa, I'm going to Anzu's house now" he said.

"Okay, Yugi" said his grandpa. "Try not to come back too late, okay?"

"Okay, grandpa" he said with a smile. "See-ya later!" he shouted as he walked out the door.

"Have a good time!" his grandpa called back to him.

"I will!" he yelled back as he headed for Anzu's house.

-----

Anzu's house was only a block away from his, so it would usually take a normal fifteen-year old about ten minutes to get there. But since Yugi was so short, it would take him about eighteen minute to get there (A. N no really, he's short. **_Really_** short!). That's why he left so early.

It was about 4:55 when Yugi got to Anzu's house. She greeted him and let him inside. Honda was there, but they were still waiting for Jou and Shizuka. Kaori Night was watching. She was looking through the window, unnoticed.

"I can't decide" she said. Her hand was in a fist and it was under her chin, in a thinking position. "They both seem like they both have pure hearts. I'll just have to let Kinso steal them both. Ha ha ha ha!!!" she said with an evil laugh. Then she disappeared.

A.N: Yes, yes. I know this was a very short and pointless chapter. But oh well. I'll try to get the next one up sooner. Probably the next time I get off from school. Or when ever my editor e-mails me my next chapter. If you want me to e-mail you the next time a chapter comes up, just put it in your review. I would be more than happy to do so. Bye! -linkfreak


	5. The trouble starts to begin

Disclaimer:I don't own these shows, and I never will.

A.N. Ok, I know this chapter says that Anzu likes fary cards a lot, but I don't think she dose. I put that in because my BFF really likes faries. I did it just for her! Oh, by the way, her penname is cartooncraze359. And I'd like to thank her, and all my wonderful reviewers, for making this chapter possible. Now.......... on with the fic!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, after they all finished the cake and ice cream, Anzu started to open her presents. Jou and Shizuka both combined their gifts. Shizuka got her a star charm bracelet. It was gold with six different colored stars that looked like glass, and Jou got her some charms. One was a little brown dog, a blue heart, and some pink ballet slippers. Tristen got her a book (called How to dance or a book on how to dance).

"I know you want to go to New York when you graduate. So I got you this book," said Honda.

"Thanks, Honda!" she said.

She opened Yugi's last. "I can't wait to see what it is!" she said excitedly. As she opened it, her eyes got bigger.

"It's a deck of Duel Monster cards!" she exclaimed. "I've always wanted one of these!" She hugged it, and then she gave Yugi a BIG hug (A. N. awwwwww!!!!!!)

"Thank you sooooo much, Yugi!!!"

"Um, you're welcome," he said while blushing. Then she let go of him.

"Well, what are ya waiting for?" Jou asked. "Let's see what cards they are!"

When Yugi was at the game shop, he wanted to make sure that he got her one that she would really like. She seemed to like fairy monsters a lot, so he got her a deck with plenty of them in it.

"Thanks you guys," she said. "I really like the presents!"

As she was gathering up the cards, a huge bright light shone from the cards! It blinded everyone for a split second. Then all of a sudden, there was a woman in the room, and all of the cards disappeared! Instead they were attached to a duel disk that was on her arm.

Her outfit looked very similar to Hawk Eye's outfit, only her gloves and boots had a white stripe down the middle of them. Her hair was about thirteen inches long and it was blond with blue streaks. She had beautiful green eyes. She may have been pretty, but you could tell she was evil because of the smirk on her face.

"W-who are you?!" Anzu stuttered.

"My name is Kinso. And I'm here to take your Pure Heart little girl!"

"What?! Steal my heart?! Wait a minute; you're a Death Buster, right? It you are then shouldn't you be in Tokyo with the other Death Busters?"

"Yeah! I thought you guys were only in Tokyo?" said Shizuka.

"No, we're all over Japan! Whoever told you that was lying! Now shut up and before I take yours too!" she yelled right into poor Shizuka's face. She was about to, but Jounouchi went over to comfort her (A. N isn't Jou a nice big brother?).

"Hey! Don't talk to my sister like that!" He ran up to Kinso and threw a punch. But his punch stopped right at her face and Jou couldn't move his fist any further.

"W-what the hell?!" he yelled. "What's goin' on?"

"Every single card that is in my deck" said Kinso, "is apart of me. I have one power from each monster card in here." She held up her left arm to show him the deck.

"But, that's the same deck that Yugi gave to Anzu!" said Jou. "So that must mean that you have fairy attacks!" He let his arm go down. "Hey Yugi," he looked to him. "How much did that deck cost ya?"

"Um, ¥5,000 (5,000 yen)" he answered (A. N 1 yen is equal to about 0.003 US dollars. So then that's like.... $45).

"¥5,000!?! You mean to tell me that you bought Anzu the strongest fairy deck there is!?!" shouted Jou. "It's going to be impossible to beat her now!"

"Oh man, you people really do love me" Kinso said. "All this talk about money. Why don't we have a little fun, eh? My way!" Then with her phic powers, she put her right hand, and sent Jou crashing into the wall!

"Jounouchi!" cried Shizuka as she ran over to him.

"Now that's better!" she said. "I suggest that if you don't want the same thing to happen to you then you get out of my way! And maybe I can get some work done here!"

Just as she was about to pull off her right glove, Yugi stood in front of Anzu.

"Y-you, you get away from her!" Yugi stammered as he stood in front of Anzu with his arms out. He may have been scared, but he wanted to protect Anzu.

(A. N ya'll probably wonderin' why Jou and Yugi are doing everything and Honda nothing. Well, in this part of the story, Honda's a big chicken. Plus, Yugi's the star in this story and I thought that he deserved to be in the spotlight once in a while. Well anyways, back to the fic!)

"Ooooo! And what are you going to do about it, shrimp?"

"Hey…" said Jou weakly. "Only _I'm_ allowed to call him that…"

"I… I challenge you to a duel!" Yugi said.

"Okay, fine." She got her disk ready then she put her deck in it. In the middle of it were 2,000 life points. "I'll go first!" she said, drawing a card.

"I'll play the Trap card, Cage with Chains!" she said as she put the card on the duel disk. Then all of them were in individual cages!

"Hey! That wasn't fair!" said Honda. "He wasn't ready yet!"

"Too bad, I win! And as my prize, I'll just take your heart!" she yelled. She removed her right glove. On the palm of her hand was a black star. She pointed it at Yugi, and then it started to take his Crystal out! Yugi screamed in pain.

"Hey!" Anzu screamed. "What are you doing to Yugi?!" The Kaori Night appeared.

"She's just taking his Pure Heart Crystal, that's all. And the only bad thing that will happen is that he'll die!" And with that, she laughed.

Then a voice shouted "Hey you! Stop right there!"

-----

Qute:

"No matter how weak a monster is, if you BELIEVE in each step it takes, it will grow STRONG!!"

-Yugi and Yami together Book #3


	6. The Sailor Scouts Are Here!

A/N: Ok, I'm baaaaaaaack- Did ya all miss me? Of course you didn't. You just want to find out what happens next in the story, don't ya? Well, here it is! Enjoy- Sorry it took so long. I've been studding like MAD for my entrance exams to high school.

"Stop right there!" said a voice. " I will NOT let YOU thake this boy's pure heart!" It was Sailor Moon! "And in the name of the moon, we will punish you!" said Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon together.

"Hey, it's the Sailor Scouts!" said Jonouchi. "They came here to recue us!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, not YOU annoying BRATS again..." said Kario Night.

" Kinso pulled her glove back on, and was about to draw a card when Saior Jupiter said "Oh no you don't!"SPARKILING WIDE PERESHER!" she said as she threw a big ball of lighting at Kinso. But right when it was about three feet away from her, she said "I play the trap card 'Boomarang!'" She put the card into one of the side slots of the dule disck, and out came a HUGE red and blue boomarang! Then the Sparkling Wide Presher attack went strait back to Sailor Jupiter, and hit her, making her get knocked out; since it hit her in the face.

"Sailor Jupiter!" cried all the scouts as they ran over to her.

"They don't stand a chance." said Honda. "With that deck, she'll kill them ALL! And there's NOTHING we can do about it."

"T-this is all my falt," said Anzu. "If I didn't have this st-stupid paty in the FIRST pl-place, none of this would h-have happend," she said through her sobbing. "Don't say things like that, Anzu!" Honda said trying to comfort her. "It's not your fault."

"Ya, you didn't know this was gonna happen happen." said Jou. "And besides, I think I know a way to stop her!" "You have a plan, Jou?" asked Serenity. "You bet I do! Alright, here's the plan: Me and Honda will use OUR decks to stop her!" he said proudly.

"That's the craziest idea I've ever heard!" said Honda.

"And why is that?"

"Well, obuiously she's better than us if she can play a good trap card in less that 5 seconds to defend herself with!"

"Are you saying I'm not a good duelist!"

"Uh, ya."

"Don't you remember, I came in second place in Dulest Kingdom! It takes A LOT of guts to get THAT FAR, ya know."

"Dude, obusly that's not good enough. Look at her dule disk, man! It's the most advanced one I've ever seen!"

"What are you talking about!" he yelled. "It's the same kind as ours!"

"No it's not! Take a good look at it!" He looked over to it, and saw that it WAS different from theirs. Sure it was red, wight, and was round, but it somehow extended up her arm, and stopped at her elbow. On that part were more slots to put cards in, that's where she put most of her cards at, mostly tha magic ones though. But they seemed to raise her life points, and that made her stronger.

"Well, I'm willing to try anything to save Yugi! So sre you in or out?" said Jou looking determined.

"Well... I'm in too, I guess. But... I STILL don't think it's gonna work," he said with a worried face.

"I play Super Cage!" said Kinso. (A/N: Just to let you know, that's NOT a real card.) Then all of the Sailor Scouts were in cages and were tied up in chains, too.

"That should take care of them, for now at least," said Kinso. Then she pulled off her glove and started to take out Yugi's heart cyristel, again.

-

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune were waching them from a dark corner in the room.

"Uranus... we should help," said Neptune.

"No." She said firmly. "He could be the one with the pure heart crystal hat we're looking for. They're smarter now, Neptune. They can find a pure heart one-hundred times faster that us!" she said as she glared over at Neptune.

"Are you shure you just don't want to HELP them?"

"I'm positive. They can take care of themselves."

-

PART: 2

The Sailor Scouts were helpless; they couldn't do a thing! Kindo looked up at Jou and Honda, and saw them putting on their duel disks.

"Oh no you don't!" She yelled, "I'll get you..."

"No, don't," said Kairo Night as she came from the shadows. "I'll take care of them. You do your job." And whith that, she used her long hair attack, and knocked the duel disks right out of their hands and onto the ground.

"So much for your plan, Jonouchi," said Honda.

Then, a big screech of pain came from Yugi. Then, from his chest, came the heart cyristel; then he fell to the ground, dead. Karoi Night was about to take the cyristel, when Sailor Uranus snached it first.

"Ware the hell did you come from!" said Karoi Night.

"It's for me to know and for you to find out!" Said Uranus. "Now let's take a look at this crystal..." said neptune. They both took a good long look at it.

"It's a pure heart crystal, all right," said Uranus. Everyone was stunned. "Yugi... has a pure heart...?" said Anzu.

"But..." said Uranus.

"But WHAT!" shouted karoi Night.

"It doesn't have any special powers," she said with a frown.

"So it's NOT the one with the talasmen! So we did all this for NOTHING!"

"Well then let's give it back to him right away, before he dies completely," said Neptune. "Right," she nodded. She was just about to give it back to him when Kinso interrupted. She played a card called The Arms Of Doom, which makes any card (A/N: Or item in this case.)her own! A bigarm came out of the disck and snatched the crystal from Uranus! It gave it to Kario Night.

"You know," she said, "since this IS a pure heart, it is EXTREMLY fragel, and I could just break it RIGHT NOW!"

"Give it back!" said Sailor Moon. "He doesn't have the right one, so give it back! What MORE do you want!"

"I want you dead!" daid Karoi Night. "So here's what I'm going to do: I could just DESTROY his heart crystal, and spare everyone's lives! Or, I could spare HIS life and kill YOU! So, which is it going to, Sailor Moon? YOUR life, or HIS?"

Sailor Moon looked at everyone's eyes in the room. She could tell they were all VERY scared. She didn't WANT to die, but she also didn't want Yugi to die, too. What was she going to do?

-

A/N: You're all probally all wondering why Yami hasn't swiched with Yugi yet. Well, if Yugi's soul DIES, so does Yami's. But Yugi is only half dead so that means that yami is too. remember, they are ONLY connected though their souls, ( and the puzzel). If I'm wrong, tell me though e-mail, ok? Not in reveiws. Oh ya. You know that quote from chapter 1? I had asked if anyone know ware that was from, and it turns out that it was from episode #13. Thanks Imagenation Queen-


	7. Chapter 7 Why Wasn't He The One?

A/N: Well, here's chapter 7. This is actually chapter 7 and 8 put together, because chapter 7 was WAY too short. It was only about two pages long! (In handwriting) I don't like the beginning of this chapter, but if you have any opinuns on how it should REALLY go, tell them to me, and when I have the time, I will fix it to your pleshure! Just e-mail them to me. You can find it on my profile.

To my reviewer that I just HAVE to answer to:

**Ado-sama: **Well, if you really want to know what my favorite fanfictions are, just check my favorite stories list. Don't worry, I only put the ones that I REALLY like in there.

**Chapter 7: What is his secret?**

All of a sudden, Sailor Moon saw Sailor Uranus stand up.

"URANUS WORLD SHAKING!" she shouted while she held up her hand in the air. A small ball of energy started glowing in her palm. Then it got bigger- and it didn't take long for it to either. Then she through it at Karoi Night! But right before it hit her, Sailor Neptune snatched the heart crystal from her hand- because she was at a state of shock. Karoi Night screamed in pain as she disintegrated.

"You...you killed her!" said Kinso surprised."Now I'm really going to hurt you!"

She drew another card, but Sailor Uranus hadran over to Sailor Moon, unlocked the cage and untied her before she could play it.

"Now Sailor Moon!" she shouted.

"Right!" she said as she stood up. She grabbed ahold of her yellow, red, and pink sparkily wand and yelled "MOON SPIRIL HEART ATTACK!" Hearts began to gircel around Kinso wile hitting her; then a huge heart hit her, destroying her for good!

"Lovely..." she said with her dieing breath. Then she faded away. The deck of cards that Yugi gave Anzu for her Birthday, scattered every ware on the floor. Then out of one of the cards, a pod came out, broke in half, and the evil spirt of Kinso flew out. And because Kinso was no more, all the cages and chains dissapered, letting everyone free.

"Yugi!" Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu cried as they ran over to him. They tried to wake him up be shaking him, but it was no use.

"Come on Yugi! You gotta wake up!" Jonouchi said trying to shake him really hard to get him up.

"Please, Yugi... Don't die on us..." Anzu said with watery eyes but trying to hold them back as hard as she could.

"Go ahead. try to wake him up. It won't work," Uranus said as she walked up to them. The only way to get get him up is to give him back his heart cyristel."

"Well then what're ya waitn' for! said Jou. "Give it back to him!... NOW!"

"But this is no ordinary cyristel," said Neptune. "Such a pure heart like this one, would SURELY be the one. There must be something disrupting it..."

"Like what?" asked Sailor Moon.

"The only thing I can think of," said Uranus, "is that another soul, that doesn't have a pure heart, is somehow connected to his own."

"But that's not possible!" said sailor Mars, "He would have to have two souls then!"

"But he does!" said Anzu, practicly yelling at her face. "In the millumium puzzle that he has, it has a spirit inside of it, and it lives within Yugi."

"And since he dose...," said Uranus, "we have to keep searching for the talismans. And it'll take forever to find! Damn! We were so close, too!" she said in a tired voice.

"Don't worry Uranus," said Neptune, "I don't think it'll be much longer."

"Sooooooooo,... can you give it back to him now?" asked Honda with his arms crossed.

"Sure. Why not?" she said with a smile. Neptune walked over to Yugi, knelt down, and let the crystal slowly flout back to him. It entered through his back- since he was laying down. After a while, Yugi slowly opened his eyes. Then slowly lifed up his head. Then at last he sat up.

"What happened, guys?" he asked.

"You were attacked by a death buster," said Anzu, "and THEY saved your life!" She pointed to the sailor scouts.

"Just doin' my job!" Sailor Moon said as she gave a friendly solute.

"Uh-oh, we gotta go! said Jupiter. "I STILL have to study for that final tomorrow!"

"Yeah, we better go. I almost forgot about that," said Venus.

They said good-bye, then left. Yugi watched them leave, then said "What happened, guys", again.

"You mean you don't remember?" said Jou.

"No. I-I don't remember a THING! The last thing I remember was when that bright light came from the cards, and then that girl came.

"Well, it ALL happened like this, Yuge," Jou said. "She stole your heart crystel. But then I came up from behind that evil which, and I punched her right in da nose! Ya shoulda seen how angry she was! But since I had distracted her, one of the Sailor Scouts grabbed the crystal, and then Sailor Moon finnished her off! So you see, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be here right now! (Everyone got an anime sweat drop on their heads; except for Jonouchi, of course.)

"You really expect me to belive that?" said Yugi.

Jou blinked a few times before saying "Sure, why not? I thought it was a good story..."

"Well anyways," said Honda,"you didn't have the right one. It ws just a mistake. But I don't think we'll have any trouble with them any more, since Kaori Night's dead and all."

"Well that's good to know." said Yugi.

"Oh shit!" said Anzu. "My party ended over two hours ago; you guys better get home!"

So then Jou, Serenity, and Honda widhed Anzu a happy Birthday; then they walked out the door. Yugi was about to go too, but then he stopped at the doorway and faced Anzu.

"I'm sorry that your party got ruined because of me," he said.

"Oh, that's ok. I'm just glad you're all right."

Yugi was then about to leave when...

"Yugi, wait." she said. "I have something to tell you..."

"Yes? What is it"

"I just wantted to tell you... thanks for the present. Even thought it almost killed us..." she said finally.

"Oh, That's ok. As long as it doesn't come back to life again, I'm ok with it." Then he turned around and walked home.

I-

Yugi was so tired by the time he got home, he could barly even walk!

'It must have been that Death Buster that made me so tired,' he thought.

Yami kept asking him if he was alright. And whenever Yugi said 'Yes I'm fine!' he would always sau Are you sure? You don't sound like you're ok...

'I'M FINE! I'm just tired, and I wanna go to bed!'

Ok. Just making sure you're ok...

When Yugi finally got home he went up into his room, changed into his P.J.'s- wich were light blue with wight stars on them- and then went strait to bed.

'At least there's no school tomorrow,' he thought. Then he drifted off to sleep.

THE END

A/N: FINALLY! It's over! Alrighty then, I'd like to thank my best friend, cartooncraze, for helping me out with this. She's so nice, she even typed up two of these chapters for me! She's such a good friend! I'd also like to thank Una1 for helping me with some of the names and a hole bunch of other things. And...well... that's just about it! Oh yeah, almost forgot, I don't own Yugioh! or Sailor Moon. If you have any questions or commits, just e-mail them to me. Well, thank you for all of your support throughout this entire story. But just to let you guys know, I probably won't be putting up any more fanfictions in the fuchure... Un till I get my own computer in my room or a laptop. But that probally won't be happening anytime soon un till I get into high school. Let's just hope I get into St. Lucy's this year!

linkfreak (aka L.K.)

This fanfiction was created by AnnaMaria C.


End file.
